Fighting
by Just-Hatsumi
Summary: Porque él lucharía. lucharía por demostrarle que su ropa, su mansión, su dinero no se compararía jamás con lo que él sentía por ella. Lucharía por su amor, por poder tenerla en sus brazos y besarla sin miedo. Lucharía por Sakura Haruno hasta el final de sus días. [Advertencias: AU - Época medieval, contiene lemmon, un Sasuke un poco OOC]
1. Chapter 1

**.**

_Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes, solo la historia._

_Advertencia: Universo Alterno (Época medieval), lemmon y un Sasuke un poco OOC (lo explicaré en la nota de autora)_

**.**

**Fighting**

**· I ·**

**.**

Cambié mi vestido verde favorito por uno de color marrón. Si quería salir a verlo, tendría que ser muy discreta. Tenía que aprovechar que mis padres habían ido a Londres para hacer unos negocios y no volverían hasta dentro de un par de semanas. Odiaba hacerles esto, pero no podía evitarlo. Tenía que hacerlo. Lo extrañaba demasiado.

Salí sigilosamente de mi habitación y bajé descalza las escaleras. Juugo había preparado una pequeña carroza para mí, pero tendría que ir hasta la reja principal. Le había dicho que quería ir un rato al pueblo para comprar unas telas. Pero esa era solo una tonta excusa. Era el plan perfecto. No sospecharía absolutamente nada. Solo tendría que ser muy cuidadosa con el tiempo, algo que realmente me costaba.

— ¿Lady Sakura?

El llamado de la señora Chiyo, la dama de llaves, me tomó por sorpresa.

— Iré al pueblo a comprar unas telas, señora Chiyo. — le expliqué con mi mejor sonrisa.

— ¡Oh! — exclamó. — Vaya con cuidado. Estoy segura de que encontrará unas telas maravillosas y tendrá un vestido muy bonito. A Lord Sai le encantará.

El solo escuchar el nombre de mi prometido, hizo arder mi sangre. Mi papá estaba obsesionado con la idea de que los horizontes de la familia Haruno debían de extenderse y qué mejor que casarme con Lord Sai de Holbrook. No les negaré que Sai era un hombre apuesto, pero... Era muy orgulloso y egoísta; trataba con desdén a la servidumbre —como si fueran seres inferiores a él— y coqueteaba abiertamente con otras señoritas a pesar de estar comprometido conmigo. Era un completo idiota.

— Sí... Eso espero. — mentí con facilidad. Ya me estaba acostumbrando a hacerlo.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia y me abrió la puerta principal de la mansión. Me sonrió como un gesto de despedida y no pude evitar hacer lo mismo. Noté la carroza en la entrada y caminé rápidamente hacia ella. Los nervios se iban adueñando lentamente de mi cuerpo. Juugo me ayudó a subir y tras asegurarse que todo estaba en su lugar, subió al frente. Escuché los relinches de los dos caballos que me llevarían hasta mi destino y pronto emprendimos la marcha.

Mi corazón empezó a latir cuando mis ojos notaron los paisajes que se me empezaban a hacer familiares. Las calles anchas y el ambiente colorido nos dio la bienvenida al pequeño pueblo de Ridgeway. Los niños correteaban despreocupadamente por todos lados con sus espadas de madera en mano y las niñas jugaban con sus muñecas de trapo sentadas en las escaleras. De alguna manera, los envidiaba. Mi infancia había consistido en ser regañada constantemente por una institutriz y leer textos aburridos.

— Lady Sakura, ya llegamos. — anunció Juugo, abriendo la puerta del carruaje caballerosamente.

— Muchas gracias, Juugo.

— ¿Desee que la espere, señorita?

— Oh, no te preocupes. Ven a recogerme en dos horas. — le pedí.

— Por supuesto. Estaré aquí mismo. — me sonrió haciendo una ligera reverencia.

Me despedí de Juugo agitando ligeramente la mano y mis pies me llevaron inconscientemente a la panadería. Mi estómago reclamaba algo de comer y estaba de que el estómago de Sasuke también. Me adentré en la pequeña tienda y pedí unos panecillos pequeños. Se veían realmente deliciosos. Pagué con un par de monedas que había guardado en mi mano durante todo el viaje y agradecí con una sonrisa cuando me entregaron el paquete.

— ¿Busca a alguien, mi lady? — una voz muy familiar susurró en mi oído.

— ¡Sasuke! — exclamé muy emocionada por verlo finalmente.

Él era el chico que se había robado mi corazón y con quien quería estar por el resto de mi vida. No con el idiota de Sai. Sasuke Yamazaki era un chico apuesto, de una humilde familia granjera. Vivía en Ridgeway desde siempre y desde el primer día que lo había visto, no había dejado de pensar en él. Sasuke tenía unas pestañas largas que escondían unos hermosos orbes del color de la noche y una piel pálida que emanaba un delicioso olor masculino. Su sonrisa era la más bella que había visto en mi vida y su cabello azabache, el más sedoso de todos.

Pero, ¿sabes qué era lo mejor de todo? Él me amaba a mí, como yo lo amaba a él.

— Te extrañé. — me confesó, finalmente atrayéndome a sus brazos.

— Yo también. Y mucho.

Me puse de puntitas y besé sus labios. Eran unos labios suaves que nunca me cansaría de besar. Me tomó suavemente por la cintura y para mi sorpresa, desató el moño que sujetaba mi cabello.

— Ahora se ve muchísimo mejor. — dijo cuando mi cabello suelto cayó sobre mi espalda. Lo acarició con cuidado, sin dejar de mirarme fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Vamos al establo?

— Eres una chica muy traviesa, Sakura. — murmuró contra mis labios, antes de volver a besarme.

Me tomó de la mano y, como si fuéramos unos niños a punto de cometer una travesura, corrimos hacia su establo.

.

¿En qué momento Sasuke me quitó el vestido y yo le quité su camisa y pantalón? No lo sé con exactitud. Sólo sé que estaba muy húmeda ahí abajo y que su boca chupaba uno de mis pezones, mientras que sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo desnudo. Mi boca emitía gemidos inconscientemente y mis caderas se movían contra las de él con desesperación. Mis manos estaban perdidas en su pecho, acariciando sus abdominales y acercándose peligrosamente hacia su pene.

— ¡Ah! ¡Sasuke! — chillé cuando adentró uno de sus largos dedos entre mis pliegues.

— Estás... Tan apretada... — gruñó contra mis senos, mordisqueándolos y besándolos. Su mano hacía maravillas en mi vagina. Con su pulgar apretaba mi clítoris y su dedo índice y corazón hacían movimientos circulares dentro de mi estrecho canal.

No podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados y no hacer nada, así que tomé su erecto pene entre mis manos y lo empecé a mover de arriba abajo. No aguantaba. No lo podía aguantar más. Llevé su largo y grueso pene hacia mi entrada y lo restregué contra ella.

Gemía y gemía. Mi vagina chirriaba por los fluidos que no dejaban de salir.

— Sakura... Mételo ya.

Y lo hice. Finalmente, metí su pene dentro de mí en una sola estocada. Estaba tan húmeda que se deslizó con facilidad hasta el fondo. Abrí mis piernas lo más que pude y él empezó a embestirme duro. Sacaba su pene y me volvía a penetrar, una y otra vez. Nuestras caderas se movían al compás de los gemidos que nuestras bocas emitían desesperadamente.

Sentía cómo mi vagina apretaba su pene con fuerza. Y con un gruñido, él libero su semen en mi interior. Una sensación de hormigueo me recorrió de pies a cabeza, haciéndome estremecer involuntariamente. Nos besamos apasionadamente. Nuestros corazones latían como locos y nuestros rostros estaban sonrojados.

— Te amo. — susurró en mi oído como si de un secreto se tratase.

— Yo también te amo, Sasuke.

.

Tras vestirnos mutuamente —yo abotoné su camisa y él ató los cordones de mi vestido—, comimos los panecillos que yo había comprado en un cómodo silencio. De vez en cuando, intercambiábamos miradas nerviosas y no pude evitar recordar la primera vez que nos conocimos.

_Había sido un día realmente ajetreado. ¿La razón? Su mamá la había llevado de compras. En un principio, había pensado que sería relajante. Ridgeway era un pequeño pueblo al que yo solía ir de pequeña junto a la señora Chiyo para comprar pan. Nunca imaginé que comprar telas y bocaditos para una pequeña reunión sería tan agotador._

_Mi mamá se quedó charlando con la dependienta del lugar acerca de las nuevas tendencias de la temporada y yo miraba aburridamente por la ventana._

— _Madre, iré a dar una vuelta._

_No recibí su respuesta, pero le resté importancia. Estaba tan distraída conversando que no se daría cuenta de mi ausencia. Salí de la tienda, y empecé a caminar por las alegres calles de Ridgeway. Era un día perfecto para un picnic. El día estaba soleado, pero el viento fresco rozaba mi rostro. Cerré mis ojos por unos momentos para disfrutar aquella sensación y choqué sin querer con un desconocido. Pero un apuesto desconocido._

— _Perdóneme. No me fijé por donde iba. — me disculpé nerviosamente, sin poder esquivar su mirada. Aquel extraño tenía unos ojos negros muy bonitos._

— _Discúlpeme usted a mí. Yo... Me distraje por unos momentos._

_Nos quedamos mirando un largo tiempo. Mi corazón latía como un loco y no sabía exactamente por qué._

— _Eres muy bonita... — murmuró, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas._

— _Sakura. — dije mi nombre sin pensar. — Me llamo Sakura._

— _Usted es muy bonita, señorita Sakura. — me respondió con una ligera sonrisa._

— _Y usted es un joven muy apuesto._

— _Sasuke. Me llamo Sasuke._

Él acarició mi rostro y besó mis labios tiernamente. Me acurruqué en sus brazos y llevé mis manos a su cabello, para despeinarlo un poco.

— ¿En qué piensas? — me preguntó con curiosidad.

— En la primera vez que nos conocimos. Fue un día muy especial.

— Lo fue. — me sonrió levemente, besando mi frente.

— Me tengo que ir... — susurré apenada, al ver en su reloj que las dos horas estaban a punto de cumplirse.

— ¿Cuándo te volveré a ver? — me preguntó con una expresión triste en su rostro.

— No lo sé. Pero te prometo que será pronto. — le aseguré, besando su mejilla con delicadeza.

.

.

_6 de febrero del 2015_

_¿Y qué tal les pareció? Les presento mi nuevo short-fic Fighting. Tendrá cinco capítulos y realmente estoy emocionada por escribir el resto._

_._

_Respecto al OOC de Sasuke —gracias Meli por hacerlo notar— en realidad es un poco necesario. Personalmente a mi no me gusta cuando hacen a un Sasuke frío, sin sentimientos (osea, un cubito de hielo) porque en realidad no lo es. Sasuke simplemente es un chico que ha sufrido mucho en el manga y eso lo volvió introvertido, calculador y egocéntrico. No un robot sádico sin sentimientos. Pero en esta historia, él no va a tener un pasado tan trágico y por lo tanto no vi la necesidad de hacer un Sasuke tan frío —que, para aclarar yo hago muy rara vez—. Me gusta ver a un Sasuke con secretos —créanme que los tiene en esta historia— pero a la vez ligeramente coqueto. Eso no quiere decir que voy a hacer que Sasuke grite a los cuatro vientos el amor que siente por Sakura o que le diga cursilerías._

.

**Este fic no se alimenta solo. Tu review es más valioso de lo que piensas. (Y no, no hablo de los "conti plz", "lindo! síguelo", etc) **

**.**

***Hatsumi está a favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearle la teta y salir corriendo***


	2. Chapter 2

.

**Fighting**

**· II ·**

**.**

Estaba leyendo un aburrido libro de economía que mi papá me había mandado leer. Mis ojos estaban enfocados en la ordenada caligrafía, pero mi mente realmente estaba en otro lado en ese momento. Realmente sentía como si no estuviera leyendo en absoluto y solo estaba observando las letras como si fueran garabatos de un niño pequeño que recién estaba aprendiendo a escribir. Me pasaba a seguido, porque soy un poco distraída. Pero usualmente, me vuelvo a concentrar con facilidad. Aquella vez no pude hacerlo.

Unos ligeros golpes en la ventana de mi balcón llamaron mi atención. Pensé que era solo mi imaginación. Aún así, dejé el libro sobre el escritorio y caminé descalza hacia el balcón. El sol a penas se había ocultado y pronto anochecería. Me aseguré de que la puerta de mi habitación estuviese cerrada y abrí la ventana para salir.

— ¿Sasuke?

Sasuke estaba ahí, bajo mi balcón. Aún tenía algunas piedras pequeñas en su mano y me miraba con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

— Ven mañana a la panadería a las cuatro.

— ¿Para qué? — pregunté curiosa.

— Solo ven.

Asentí como una tonta y después de dedicarme una última mirada se fue corriendo.

.

Até mi largo cabello en una trenza y tras salir a dar una vuelta por el jardín trasero, encontré una hermosa rosa que coloqué en mi peinado con cuidado. No sabía qué tenía planeado Sasuke para nosotros aquella tarde, pero estaba realmente emocionada. Me coloqué un vestido verde pálido que resaltaba mis ojos y rocié mi perfume favorito en mis muñecas y cuello.

— ¿Lady Sakura?

La voz del mayordomo, Naruto, me distrajo de mi ensoñación. Naruto era un joven huérfano que mis padres habían acogido desde muy pequeño. Habíamos crecido juntos y por decisión propia, se había convertido en el mayordomo de la mansión Haruno. Estaba muy agradecido con mis padres y según él, era la forma más humilde en la que él podía agradecerles.

— ¿Sí? — respondí, girando para verlo.

— Qué bueno que esté lista. Se ve muy linda. — me halagó con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. — Lord Sai la está esperando en la biblioteca familiar.

_¿Sai? ¿Qué hace Sai aquí?_

No me había arreglado por él. Me había arreglado por Sasuke, quien me había hecho una sorpresa. Si no salía en aquel momento, llegaría tarde. Y yo odiaba la impuntualidad a toda costa. Era una falta de respeto.

— Dígale que ya bajo. — dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

El asintió y haciendo una ligera reverencia, él se retiró.

_¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?_, me pregunté desesperadamente. Tenía que haber una solución. Caminé de lado a lado en mi habitación, pero se me ocurría nada. El balcón era muy alto como para que yo saltara. Y si lo hiciera, cómo podría llegar al pueblo. No sabía cómo montar a caballo y Juugo no me llevaría si Sai estaba en la mansión. Le parecería muy extraño.

Bajé rápidamente las escaleras pero no fui a la biblioteca familiar, en donde Sai me estaba esperando. Fui nuevamente hacia el jardín trasero de la mansión. Necesitaba airear mi mente para poder pensar con claridad. ¿Cómo podía decirle a Sasuke que no podría ir a verlo, por más que mi corazón lo deseaba? Pensé en ir corriendo hacia el pueblo, pero miré el cielo. Habían unas nubes oscuras ocultas tras las montañas. Si corría hacia el pueblo, tarde o temprano empezaría a llover y eso entorpecería aún más mi recorrido. No llegaría nunca.

— ¿Lady Sakura?

La voz que menos necesitaba escuchar en esos momentos interrumpió mis pensamientos. Giré para encarar a mi prometido, con una falsa sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro.

— Lord Sai. — lo saludé con una ligera reverencia.

— Pensé que nos encontraríamos en la biblioteca. — señaló, ligeramente molesto.

— Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. — me excusé rápidamente. — Naruto preparó té jazmín. Mis padres lo importaron desde China. ¿Desea un poco?

— Me encantaría.

Me tomó posesivamente del brazo y dimos un pequeño paseo por el jardín. Sai me hablaba acerca de sus futuros proyectos para expandir su negocio familiar. Realmente no le estaba prestando atención, por lo que simplemente asentía o hacía algunos comentarios para que piense de que le estaba haciendo caso.

— La noto un poco tensa, Lady Sakura. ¿Todo en orden?

— Creo que solo estoy un poco cansada. — respondí rápidamente. — ¿Vamos a la biblioteca?

Él asintió con la cabeza y con pasos lentos llegamos hasta la biblioteca.

.

Después de tomar el té y discutir acerca de algunos temas políticos, Naruto entró avisando de que la cena ya estaba servida en el comedor. La merienda consistió en un guisado con verduras y una tartaleta de fresas. Comimos en un silencio incómodo, y lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de los cubiertos contra los platos.

— Me gustaría que vayamos a la biblioteca. Encontré un libro que quisiera que leyese, Lady Sakura.

Habíamos terminado de cenar, pero realmente no estaba de ánimos para charlar de cosas aburridas con mi prometido. Estaba preocupada por Sasuke. Seguramente él me estaba buscando o probablemente estaba enojado. Le dediqué una sonrisa falsa a Sai y luego de que Naruto retire nuestros platos, mi prometido me tomó del brazo para dirigirnos hacia la biblioteca. Me sentía incómoda.

Tomamos asiento en los caros sofás y Sai me entregó el libro que tan ansiosamente quería que yo lea. Era un aburrido libro de economía, uno de los favoritos de mi padre. Lo reconocí rápidamente por el lomo rojo. Yo prefería mil veces leer un libro de fantasía, en donde chicos ordinarios vivían extraordinarias aventuras. Tomé el pesado libro entre mis manos y soplé delicadamente sobre la portada para poder leer el título. Las letras estaban borrosas por el tiempo, por lo que le resté importancia y abrí el libro.

Hojeé aburridamente, mientras fingía leerlo. Por el rabillo del ojo, me di cuenta de que ya estaba anocheciendo. Ya eran probablemente las siete de la tarde.

— Lord Sai, me temo que tengo que dejarlo por ahora. Me siento un poco cansada. — me disculpé, dejando el pesado libro sobre la mesa.

— Oh, Lady Sakura. No se preocupe. Espero que descanse bien.

Hice una pequeña reverencia para despedirme y fui hacia mi habitación.

.

_[Sasuke]_

La vi entrar a su amplia habitación. Se veía realmente hermosa, pero una expresión de tristeza estaba presente en su rostro. No sabía por qué. Toqué ligeramente su ventana, y aquella expresión se borró completamente de su rostro. Una sonrisa adornó sus labios. Sus pies ahora desnudos corrieron hacia la ventana de su balcón y la abrió. Antes de que pueda decir algo, ella se lanzó a mis brazos.

— ¡Sasuke! — susurró contra mi pecho.

La abracé fuertemente, inspirando el aroma que su cabello emanaba. Besé su frente y tomados de la mano, ella me hizo pasar a su habitación. Era muchísimo más grande que la mía. Era casi del tamaño del establo. _Así viven los ricos,_ pensé. Ella notó mi incomodidad y me hizo sentar sobre su gigantesca cama. Ella se sentó sobre mis piernas, besando mi mejilla.

— Te estuve esperando... — confesé un poco molesto.

— Lo sé. Perdóname. Sai vino y no pude ir a verte.

Mi puño apretó furiosamente las sábanas que cubrían su cama. Odiaba a su prometido con cada partícula de mi ser.

— Me lo vas a tener que compensar. — murmuré, fingiendo estar molesto aún.

La tumbé contra la cama y la coloqué debajo de mí. Con rapidez, desaté los cordones de su vestido y hice a un lado los vendajes que usaba para cubrir sus preciosos senos. Apretujé cada uno con mis manos, mientras que besaba su cuello. Mis besos fueron descendiendo y no quise esperar más para meter uno de sus rosados pezones dentro de mi boca, sin dejar de masajear el otro. Lo lamía, lo chupaba y mordía sin parar. Su pequeña boca emitía ligeros gemidos que sólo hacían que me excite cada vez más.

Pero una acción suya me tomó por sorpresa. Sus manos se colaron por mi camisa, y bajaron tortuosamente por mi pecho hasta llegar a mis pantalones. Los abrió sin decir nada y bajó la bragueta. Mi erecto pene luchaba por ser liberado de mis calzoncillos. Ella lo rozó traviesamente con una mano, mientras que con la otra rozó mis testículos. Mordisqueé con fuerza su pezón izquierdo y ella me besó desesperadamente para no gritar de placer.

Sus manos bajaron mis calzoncillos, finalmente liberando mi pene quien recibió gustoso las caricias de Sakura. Sus manos masturbaban mi pene cuando me sentí cerca del clímax, dejé de sentir sus manos estimulándolo. En cambio, eran sus redondos senos quienes empezaron a apretarlo. Pero yo no me quería venir ahí.

— ¡Sasuke! — gimió cuando abrí sus piernas y bajé sus inocentes bragas, topándome con su húmeda vagina esperándome impacientemente. Me relamí los labios y deslicé mi pene por aquella estrecha entrada.

Las embestidas fueron lentas y profundas. Y antes de lo planeado, mi pene liberó mi semen dentro de ella mientras que sus paredes vaginales me apretaban fuertemente.

— Quédate hasta que me quede dormida. — me pidió somnolienta, cuando saqué mi flácido pene de su vagina.

— Como mi princesa lo ordene. — respondí, acomodando un poco mi ropa y abrazándola por detrás.

.

.

_10 de febrero del 2015_

_Originalmente, según mi plan, solo habría lemmon en el primer y último capítulo... Pero como verán, no me pude contener xD Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo._

.

Respuestas de reviews anónimos

_\- Ellie: Me alegra de que te esté gustando esta historia. No te niego que el otro Sasuke serio se ve realmente sexy ;) _

_\- Vale: Me alegra de que te haya gustado este primer capítulo._

_\- Tai Haruno: Holis :) Trataré de no tardar en actualizar. Este fic será cortito, así que lo más probable es que no._

_\- Meli: Muchas gracias por tu crítica :) Sé que pareció apresurado, pero es un poco necesario (al igual que el OOC de Sasuke). El fic es corto, por lo que tengo que abarcar varias cosas en pocas palabras :(_

_A las otras chicas que me dejaron review: _**marvelouscat, Rinoa Lev, liss92rc, Uchiha-Sasuke-Uchiha, DMBeige, Agness-celty, Sele Sakura, inesUchiha, sakumi-chanxD, Uchiha Yamii y Dulcecito311.**_ Ya les respondí por pm :) Muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de comentar._

_._

Estadísticas (osea, numeritos que hacen muy feliz a Hatsumi)

334 views

19 reviews

19 favoritos

15 follows

.

**Este fic no se alimenta solo. Tu review es más valioso de lo que piensas. (Y no, no hablo de los "conti plz", "lindo! síguelo", etc)**

**Hatsumi está a favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearle la teta y salir corriendo. A nadie le gusta que la manoseen :/**


	3. Chapter 3

.

**Fighting**

**· III ·**

.

_[Sai]_

Sabía que Sakura no me amaba y que no me amaría nunca. Bastaba con ver sus ojos. Cuando nuestras miradas chocaban, ella me miraba fingiendo alegría e interés. Aquellas sonrisas que ella me dedicaba, eran falsas al igual que su amor por mí. Sabía perfectamente que otro hombre ocupaba su corazón.

Aquella tarde que la visité por sorpresa, la noté bastante inquieta. No paraba de desviar su mirada de la mía y apuraba las cosas. La velada terminó rápidamente, porque ella se excusó diciendo que se sentía muy cansada.

Era una de sus crueles mentiras.

El mayordomo ya se había adentrado a la cocina y engañé fácilmente al guardia que estaba encargado de la seguridad de las habitaciones. Le dije que me había olvidado de entregarle algo a mi prometida. Él se ofreció rápidamente a entregarle el regalo, pero yo insistí en hacerlo por mi cuenta diciendo que era algo especial. A regañadientes aceptó y seguí a Sakura sigilosamente a su habitación.

Lo que menos me esperé es que ella estuviese en pleno acto sexual con el hombre que ella amaba. Sus cuerpos desnudos estaban sobre la cama. Ella gemía su nombre mientras que él la penetraba. Pensé que aquel hombre sería alguien de una familia importante, un conde o un marqués quizá. Pero resultó ser no más que un granjero estúpido, quien se había robado el corazón de mi prometida.

_Esto promete ser más sencillo de lo que creí._

Las facciones de aquel hombre se me hacían familiares. Lo reconocí inmediatamente. Era el hijo de la señora Yamazaki. Según lo que tenía entendido, era huérfano de padre y trabajaba en el establo de el pueblo de Ridgeway —a pocos kilómetros de la mansión Haruno. No era más que un muchacho que a penas tenía para llevarse pan a la boca.

_Y había osado tocar a mi prometida._

Furioso, salí rápidamente del pasillo y bajé las escaleras hacia la puerta principal. No me quedaría de brazos cruzados.

.

Ridgeway nunca había sido de mi agrado. Era un pueblo pequeño. Siempre habían niños correteando por todos lados y señoritas que coqueteaban. La única razón por la que mi madre iba a Ridgeway cuando era más pequeño, era por el pan. Ridgeway era famoso por sus deliciosos panecillos.

La carroza se detuvo cuando yo se lo indiqué a mi mayordomo. Él me abrió la puerta y yo bajé. Las personas del pueblo estaban muy ocupadas en sus propias labores como para darse cuenta de que alguien importante estaba pisando sus tierras.

— Recógeme en media hora. — le ordené.

— Sí, señor.

Sin decir nada más, me adentré en las amplias calles de Ridgeway. No sería tan complicado encontrar a aquel muchacho Yamazaki. Cruzó por el mercado, y a lo lejos lo vio. Estaba junto a su madre, escogiendo unos tomates. Mikoto Yamazaki hablaba amenamente con la vendedora, mientras que su hijo escogía los vegetales más rojos.

— Disculpe. — aclaré mi garganta, al acercarme a ellos. — ¿Yamazaki?

Él me miró por el rabillo del ojo y dejó el tomate que tenía en la mano. Giró su cabeza hacia mí, mirándome expectante. Era más parecido a mí de lo que esperaba. Sus ojos negros me observaban con curiosidad y su olor a plebeyo inundó mis fosas nasales.

— Soy el conde de Holbrook. Pero tal vez me conozcas como Sai.

Al escuchar mi nombre, su mirada cambió a una desafiante. Al parecer sí sabía de mí.

— ¿Qué quiere de mí?

Su madre estaba tan distraída conversando que no se dio cuenta que su hijo se había alejado de ella, caminando tranquilamente hacia un pequeño callejón para que hable con él. Yo simplemente lo seguí, sin decir nada hasta que finalmente estuvimos a solas.

— Si quiere que me aleje de Sakura, no lo haré.

— Vengo a hacerte una propuesta. — interrumpí, ignorando lo que había dicho.

— ¿Una... propuesta? — preguntó, analizando mis palabras. Al parecer, no era tan tonto como yo imaginé.

— Te propongo pagarte los estudios que desees en Manchester y conseguirte un trabajo más decente.

— ¿A cambio de qué? — me cuestionó inmediatamente. Sonreí socarronamente ante su reacción.

— Que dejes a Sakura. — estuvo a punto de responderme, pero no le dejé. — Lady Sakura está acostumbrada a una vida de lujos. Siempre ha estado rodeada de sirvientes, de grandes bailes y de hermosos vestidos. ¿Realmente crees que ella abandonaría todo eso solo para estar contigo? ¿Con un granjero pobre que a penas tiene dinero para llevarse pan a la boca?

— Sakura no es así. Ella está cansada de eso y-

— Su opinión no cuenta. Su padre es quien decidió la vida que ella llevaría y por eso me eligió a mí como su prometido. Él sabe que yo podré engreírla como ella está acostumbrada.

— ¿Y será feliz contigo? ¿Se amarán? — preguntó él, furioso.

— ¿Feliz? ¿Amarnos? — solté una amarga risa. — Eso no es de importancia.

— Lo es para mí, si es que se va a casar con alguien como tú.

— ¿Alguien como yo? — dije sin comprender muy bien a qué se refería.

— Sí. Alguien que solo podrá darle dinero y falsas caricias.

Y sin más, él se fue.

.

_[Sasuke]_

Mi padre murió dos meses después de mi nacimiento, dejándole a mi madre las deudas que tenía por pagar. Mi mamá había tenido un rico prometido antes de huir y casarse con mi padre; y siempre lo había rechazado. Aún así, él pagó las deudas de mi padre y solo lo vi una vez. Era un hombre alto, serio y bien vestido.

Se llamaba Madara Uchiha, dueño de las empresas de azúcar del país. Era un hombre sumamente rico, pero estaba solo.

Más de una vez me había mandado cartas para ir a conocerlo, pero nunca acepté su invitación. Odiaba a ese tipo de personas que pensaban que el dinero podría hacerlos feliz. Mi madre no sabía de la existencia de aquellas cartas. Las tenía todas escondidas bajo mi cama en una pequeña caja de madera.

No vivíamos como reyes, pero al menos teníamos un hogar estable y pan para llevarnos a la boca. Nunca le había prestado atención al dinero, pero la conversación que había tenido con Sai realmente me había inquietado. Si realmente quería que Sakura viviera como ella estaba acostumbrada, necesitaría dinero. Una casa, ropa y sirvientes no saldrían de los árboles.

Y fue así como emprendí un pequeño viaje para visitar a Madara Uchiha.

Odiaba mentirle a mi mamá, pero sabía que ella no quería saber nada de ese hombre. Pero yo necesitaba hablar con él.

Un amable señor del pueblo se ofreció a llevarme, a cambio de las monedas que mi madre me había dado para comprarme unos panecillos. No tenía mucha hambre, y le entregué casi sin pensar las monedas al señor. Tenía unos recados por entregar en el pueblo vecino. Me llevó en su humilde carreta, junto a la paja y bolsas de harina.

La mansión Uchiha se encontraba a medio camino.

Llegué más rápido de lo esperado. Las grandes rejas negras me recibieron y tras decirle mi nombre al guardia que vigilaba la entrada, éstas se abrieron lentamente. Otro guardia me acompaño hasta la puerta principal, en donde se encontraba el mayordomo de la mansión.

— Señor Yamazaki, es un honor conocerlo en persona. Lord Uchiha me ha pedido que lo alisten para la cena.

— ¿Alistarme? — pregunté sin comprender.

— Sí. Por favor sígame.

Subimos las escaleras principales y tras un largo recorrido caminando por los interminables pasillos, nos detuvimos en la puerta de una habitación. Me abrió la puerta para entrar y unas señoritas estaban alistando el baño. Me sentí un poco avergonzado porque nunca me habían bañado de esa manera y las únicas mujeres que me habían visto desnudo eran mi madre y Sakura.

— Las señoritas Naomi y Narumi lo asearán y vestirán.

Las dos jóvenes hicieron una ligera reverencia como saludo y yo solo asentí con la cabeza. Con un poco de inseguridad, empecé a quitarme mis prendas. Me adentré a la bañera que estaba llena de burbujas y agua tibia sin decir nada y ellas empezaron a lavarme con unas ásperas esponjas y jabón.

A los pocos minutos, pude relajarme. Aún así, aquellas manos ásperas tocando mi cuerpo no se sentían bien. Extrañaba las suaves manos de Sakura que —tras hacer el amor— siempre acariciaban mi pecho o que —tras encontrarnos a escondidas— se entrelazaban con las mías. ¿Cómo sería tenerla conmigo en aquella bañera, estando completamente a solas para hacerle el amor?

Dejé de sentir las manos de las sirvientas en mi espalda. Me secaron rápidamente con una toalla blanca y tras colocarme una bata, me guiaron nuevamente hacia la habitación.

.

— Me alegra mucho conocerte finalmente, Sasuke.

— Igualmente, señor Uchiha.

Tras el largo baño y vestirme con prendas que jamás pensé usar, me encontré con el prometido de mi madre en el comedor principal. La cena estaba servida pero no me atrevía a probar ningún bocado aún. Él me miraba fijamente, con una casi imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro.

— Como deberás saber, yo no tengo descendencia. — empezó a decir él, al darse cuenta de que yo no sabía qué mas decir. — Desde que Mikoto me comentó acerca de ti, no pude evitar pensar que serías el heredero perfecto. Eres muy inteligente y sé que lograrás aprender todo lo que necesitas en muy poco tiempo.

— Yo... Yo no vine para eso, señor Uchiha.

— Es una jovencita, ¿verdad? — dijo tras un largo suspiro. — Necesitas dinero.

— Así es.

— Con eso no la harás feliz. No cometas el mismo error que yo, Sasuke.

— Lo sé. — murmuré.

Madara sacó un pequeña libreta y escribió algo que yo no alcancé ver. Se puso de pie y me entregó el papel que había llenado. Era un cheque con una gran suma de dinero. Lo miré sorprendido y él me sonrió ligeramente. Era una sonrisa verdadera, que en el fondo mostraba un poco de nostalgia.

— Confiaré en que harás lo correcto con este dinero que te estoy entregando.

— Gracias, señor Uchiha.

— Considéralo como un pequeño regalo. Sabes que la oferta que tengo para ti, siempre estará en pie. Si necesitas usar mi título, úsalo.

Asentí nuevamente, con el cheque en mis manos.

— Sé feliz, Sasuke.

.

.

_16 de febrero del 2015_

_Holis :) Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Lamentablemente, ya vamos por la mitad de este fic. Dos capítulos más, y termina._

_Gracias a todas las chicas que comentaron en el cap pasado: **Strikis, Zoe-so, Yomii20, Nathaly Mena, Ellie, Marvelouscat, Dulcecito311, Vale, Guest **y** Liss92rc.**_

_En este cap no hubo lemmon, pero ya en el quinto habrá uno :)_

_._

Estadísticas_ (o sea, numeritos que hacen muy feliz a Hatsumi)_

673 views

31 reviews

25 favoritos

17 follows

.

**Este fic no se alimenta solo. Tu review es más valioso de lo que piensas. (Y no, no hablo de los "conti plz", "lindooo! síguelo", etc)**

**_Hatsumi está a favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearle la teta y salir corriendo. A nadie le gusta que la manoseen._**


	4. Chapter 4

.

**Fighting**

**· IV ·**

**.**

Sai estaba más frío que de costumbre. A penas me dirigía la palabra, muy rara vez me miraba a los ojos y sus visitas casi diarias se redujeron. No era que me molestara, en realidad odiaba que me tratara de una manera tan hipócrita solo para mantener una imagen frente a mis padres. Pero era extraño. ¿Acaso... ¿Acaso ya había descubierto a Sasuke?

No había visto a Sasuke hacía una semana y me preocupaba. ¿Sai lo habría amenazado?

Peiné mi cabello con lentitud y me coloqué un vestido color hueso que mi madre había confeccionado exclusivamente para mí. Era temprano, pero aún no se me apetecía desayunar. Caminé descalza por el pasillo principal y salí al jardín. Era muy relajante. El día estaba nublado, pero no hacía frío ni calor.

— ¿Lady Sakura?

Volteé para toparme con Naruto, quien venía acompañado de mis padres.

— ¡Madre! ¡Padre!

Mis padres habían estado ausentes por un tiempo. Unos negocios muy importantes para la familia se habían presentado y tuvieron que viajar repentinamente. Los había extrañado muchísimo. Primero abracé fuertemente a mi mamá, quien me besó suavemente mis dos mejillas. Me había hecho mucha falta estos días. Ella no conocía lo de Sasuke pero... Estaba dispuesta a confiar en ella y decírselo.

— Oh, mi pequeña Sakura... Cuánto te he extrañado.

— Y yo a ti, madre. — susurré con un poco de nostalgia.

Me separé de ella y miré cuidadosamente a mi padre. Me miraba con seriedad e hice una pequeña reverencia como saludo. Él me devolvió el gesto con un asentimiento de su cabeza y se adentró a la mansión. Mi madre suspiró profundamente, tomándome del brazo para entrar juntas tras mi padre.

— Lord Sai debe de estar en el salón principal esperándonos. Nos acompañará para el desayuno. — anunció mi mamá

Sai estaba leyendo un libro cuando llegamos al salón. Saludó a mis padres con una reverencia y me saludó a mí besando el dorso de mi mano. Sus labios estaban fríos y sabía perfectamente que solo había hecho eso por cortesía.

— Buenos días, Lord Haruno, Lady Haruno.

A los pocos momentos, Naruto volvió a aparecer avisándonos que el desayuno ya estaba servido.

.

En desayuno fue largo y muy incómodo. Me había servido un par de panecillos recién salidos del horno. Estaba muy distraída, por lo que cuando me llevé uno de ellos a la boca, éste ya estaba frío. Mis padres discutían con Sai acerca de los nuevos proyectos que tenían en mente hacer en conjunto. Yo me mantuve callada, comiendo mis panecillos.

— Señor.

Naruto entró al comedor principal, y tras hacer una reverencia, se acercó hacia mi padre para susurrarle unas palabras en el oído. La expresión de mi padre cambió de una tranquila a una molesta. ¿Qué le habría dicho Naruto? ¿Acaso era una mala noticia?

— Hazlo pasar.

_¿Hacer pasar a quién?_, no pude evitar pensar. Esto se estaba poniendo muy extraño.

Y aún cuando las puertas se abrieron, revelando a la persona de la cuál Naruto le había hablado a mi padre, me sentí muy confundida. Era Sasuke, pero a la vez no lo era. Este Sasuke estaba usando ropas muy refinadas, no su pantalón oscuro o sus camisas blancas de algodón. Su mirada era distinta. Nos miró como si fuéramos seres inferiores a él. No me miró como lo suele hacer: con una ternura infinita.

— Señores, señorita. Permítanme presentarles a Lord Sasuke Uchiha, Conde de Burtonwood.

¿Conde? Según lo que yo tenía entendido, Sasuke venía de una humilde familia granjera y no tenía sangre noble. ¿De dónde había sacado todo ese atuendo petulante y aquel título? ¿Uchiha? Ese apellido le sonaba muy familiar y estaba segurísima que el único dueño de aquel era un viejito soltero.

— ¿Qué le trae por estos lares, Lord Uchiha?

— Me gustaría hablarlo de manera personal, señor Haruno. — la voz profunda de Sasuke me puso la piel de gallina. ¡Había extrañado tanto escuchar su voz!

Mi padre suspiró profundamente y después de murmurar unas breves disculpas, se puso de pie. Mi madre lo miró preocupada, pero él no dijo nada. Sai escudriñaba a Sasuke con la mirada, pero mi amante ni se inmutó.

— Vayamos a mi oficina.

.

[Sasuke]

Tenía que admitir que estaba un poco nervioso, pero realmente lo valdría. Quería que los papás de Sakura se den cuenta de que yo era el hombre indicado para ella y no el estúpido Sai. Yo la haría feliz porque la amaba y podría complacerla con algunos lujos a los que ella estaba acostumbrada. Eso significaría dejar mi apellido y convertirme en el heredero de la mansión Uchiha, pero Sakura lo valdría. Sakura lo valía todo.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó su padre impaciente.

— Vine porque quiero pedir la mano de su hija.

Él alzó la ceja. — Ella ya está comprometida. Dame una razón para anular ese acuerdo y tal vez acceda a tu petición.

— La amo y sé que la haré feliz.

— ¿La amas? — yo asentí sin dudarlo ni un segundo. — Bien por ti. Eso no me importa. Estamos hablando de negocios, Conde de Burtonwood; no de amor. ¿Qué gano yo con que esté comprometida contigo?

— Eso debería de ser lo más importante. Es su hija, no un mero objeto. — intenté hacerlo racionar.

— Mis planes se vieron arruinados al enterarme que mi heredero sería una inútil mujer y que mi esposa ya no podría tener más hijos. — masculló. — Si no tienes nada más que decir, te invito a retirarte.

Salí enfurecido de su oficina y tuve el impulso de ir al comedor principal para llevarme a Sakura conmigo.

.

[Sakura]

Había sido un día tenso para toda mi familia. Sai se había retirado inmediatamente después de aquel incómodo desayuno, mi madre se había quedado todo el día en el jardín y mi padre se encerró en su oficina. Yo, me quedé leyendo en la biblioteca. Era el lugar más tranquilo de la mansión.

Me entretuve con aventuras y relatos hasta que el reloj marcó las diez. Sin notarlo, me había quedado leyendo todo el día, comiendo los bocadillos que Naruto me traía de cuando en cuando. Cerré el libro y lo coloqué sobre mi escritorio.

Tenía un poco de sueño, por lo que me fui directamente hacia mi habitación. Los pasillos estaban silenciosos. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me tumbé sobre la cama. Cerré mis ojos brevemente, pero los volví a abrir segundos después al sentir unos ligeros golpecitos en mi ventana.

_¿Sasuke?_

En silencio, me asomé por mi balcón. Ahí estaba él, aún usando esas prendas que no le hacían y sonriendo como un idiota. Ahí estaba él, el chico que se había robado mi corazón.

— Huye conmigo Sakura.

.

.

_25 de febrero de 2015_

_¡Lamento mucho la demora! Lo quería subir lo más pronto posible pero tuve un pequeño bloqueo... Que es también la razón por la que este capi no es tan largo :( _

_¡Nos acercamos al gran final!_

_Ustedes qué dicen: ¿Sakura huirá con Sasuke o no? Déjenme sus expectativas para el último capítulo de esta bonita historia._

_Muchas gracias a:_ **Dulcecito311, Natyqg, Strikis, Ellie, Nathaly Mena, Liss92rc, yomii20, Dame-san, SeleSakura **y** Paolita** _por sus reviews._

.

Estadísticas (_o sea, numeritos que ponen muy feliz a Hatsumi_)

1260 views

41 reviews

32 favoritos

22 alertas

.

**Este fic no se alimenta solo. Tu review es más valioso de lo que piensas. (Y no, no hablo de los "conti plz", "lindooo! síguelo", etc)**

**Hatsumi está a favor de la Campaña ****"Con voz y voto"****, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearle la teta y salir corriendo**


	5. Chapter 5

.

**Fighting**

**· V ·**

.

_[Sai]_

Estaba segurísimo de que Sasuke no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, pero realmente me sorprendió cuando se apareció vistiendo ropa fina con un título de conde. Sabía que lo único que Lord Haruno quería era deshacerse de su hija, pero tampoco la dejaría con cualquiera. Sasuke tendría que sonar lo suficientemente convincente si quería arrebatarme a Sakura.

No se quedaron mucho tiempo en su oficina. Sasuke salió furioso y se retiró, sin más. Era más que obvio que Lord Haruno lo había rechazado y no me sorprendía si él le había dicho las mismas tonterías que a mí. El papá de Sakura me había elegido porque sabía que mi manera de pensar era parecida a la suya: ninguno de los dos creíamos en el amor. Su matrimonio había sido arreglado y a pesar de que su esposa era una buena mujer, nunca logró sentir algo profundo por ella.

Me despedí de los Haruno después del desayuno. Pasé el resto del día en la mansión de mi tío Danzo, pero todo el día estuve pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido. Estaba consciente de que Sasuke, al igual que yo, odiaba perder; y que si fuese a hacer un movimiento nuevo, lo haría aquella misma noche. No sabía lo que él tendría en manos esta vez, pero no le dejaría ganar.

— ¿Todo en orden, Sai? — me preguntó mi tío, mientras charlábamos en su biblioteca. Por unos momentos, me había perdido en mis pensamientos y le había dejado de escuchar.

— Lo siento, tío. — me disculpé. Levanté la mirada del mapa que me estaba mostrando y me topé con sus ojos oscuros. — Todo en orden. — le aseguré.

— Si tú lo dices... — sus orbes me observaron sospechosamente pero después se volvieron a dirigir hacia el mapa.

¿Qué le diría Sasuke a Sakura? ¿Qué huya con él? ¿Ella aceptaría aquella propuesta? Sakura no tenía las mismas libertades que hubiera tenido si hubiese sido hombre. La mayor parte de su vida la pasó encerrada en aquella mansión. Sasuke no solo sería su pase para el amor, sino también para su libertad. No dudaría dos veces en aceptar su propuesta.

Me despedí de mi tío cuando el sol se opuso, y emprendí mi camino hacia mi mansión para poder pensar un poco con más tranquilidad.

.

_[Sasuke]_

Jamás pensé que un hombre tan reconocido pudiese pensar de aquella forma. Lord Haruno odiaba a su hija solo por no haber sido un hombre. Me parecía algo muy ridículo. Sakura era una de las personas más listas que conocía y estaba seguro de que tenía todas las capacidades para asumir el cargo como heredera de su familia. A mis hijos no los trataría así, y conocía a Sakura lo suficiente como para saber que ella tampoco lo haría.

No aguantaba la idea de que Sakura se tenga que casar con un idiota que solo la engreiría con dinero, y más aún el hecho de que no la ame. Yo no quería que Sakura sea infeliz por el resto de su vida, y por eso tomé una rápida decisión.

Fui a la mansión Haruno a la mitad de la noche. Estaba todo oscuro y pude trepar fácilmente por la reja. Corrí cuidadosamente hacia el ala derecha de la mansión, en donde se encontraba la habitación de Sakura. Le lancé pequeñas piedritas a su ventana, al notar que las velas estaban prendidas. Eso significaba que ella aún estaba despierta. A los pocos minutos, ella se asomó por el balcón.

— Huye conmigo, Sakura. — le pedí.

Ella me miró sorprendida pero poco después, una ligera sonrisa adornó su rostro.

— Sí.

Sin más, subí por la gran enredadera y salté hacia su balcón. Sakura ya estaba alistando una pequeña maleta. Vio mi reflejo en su espejo y dejó la maleta a medio hacer sobre su mesa. Se lanzó a mis brazos, pero no comprendí sus acciones.

— ¿No piensas llevar nada?

— No pienso llevar nada que me recuerde a mi padre ni a su dinero. Solo tú importas ahora. — me contestó, acariciando mi rostro con sus suaves manos.

La besé profundamente. Había tenido unas tremendas ganas de besarla desde que la vi aquella mañana desayunando con su familia.

— Vamos.

Yo bajé primero por la enredadera. Ella se tardó más, pero pude sostenerla a tiempo cuando cayó. Besó mi mejilla sonoramente y me tomó de la mano. No miró hacia atrás en ningún momento. Ni siquiera cuando escalamos la reja ni cuando subimos a mi caballo.

— Te quiero, Sasuke-kun... — susurró ella en mi oído, mientras nos alejábamos de su mansión.

— Yo también te quiero, Sakura.

.

_[Sakura]_

Llegamos a una pequeña casa en medio del valle. Tenía una bonita entrada, un establo y un amplio jardín trasero. Era pequeña, pero muy acogedora. Sasuke dejó a Lighting, el caballo, en el establo. Me quedé esperando en la entrada, hasta que Sasuke llegó corriendo. Aún no me acostumbraba a verlo con aquel tipo de ropa.

— Entremos.

¿Esta casa era de él? ¿De dónde había sacado esas prendas y el título? ¿Su madre dónde estaba? Muchas preguntas surcaban mi mente mientras que él me guiaba hacia —lo que supuse— su habitación. Él me abrió la puerta y, como todo caballero, me dejó pasar primero. Una gran cama se encontraba al centro de la habitación y unos pequeños muebles se encontraban a su alrededor.

— Te daré todas las respuestas después, Sakura. Te lo prometo.

— ¿Después? — pregunté sin comprender. — ¿Por qué no ahora?

— Porque ahora quiero hacerte el amor. — susurró contra mis labios para besarme suavemente.

No tuve ningún problema con aquella promesa.

Primero desató los delgados cordones de mi vestido, tras tumbarme con delicadeza sobre la cama. Acarició mis hombros mientras me besaba y tortuosamente me sacó el vestido. Mis pechos estaban cubiertos por una delgada tela y mi intimidad, con aquellos holgados calzones. Se quedó observando mi figura desnuda y con rapidez se despojó de sus propias prendas: de aquel ridículo saco, su camisa de seda y sus pantalones negros. Le quité los calcetines y tuve la gran tentación de quitarle los calzoncillos a él, pero me contuve.

Nos besamos nuevamente. Fue un beso lleno de pasión. Sus manos tibias me acariciaron el torso y fueron ascendiendo hasta llegar a mis pechos. Mis pezones dolían, suplicando por atención. Sasuke no se hizo de rogar y los peñiscó con suavidad, tras adentrar sus manos dentro de la tela.

— ¡Sasuke! — gemí.

— Tus pezones son tan rosados. Me vuelven loco. — él susurró observando mis senos, para luego dejar un beso húmedo sobre cada pezón.

Su lengua traviesa se enredó alrededor de uno de ellos, mientras que apretujaba sin piedad mi otro seno. Me excitaba tanto el que me haga eso. Me ponía cada vez más y más húmeda. Tuve la intención de acariciarme un poco allá abajo, pero él no me dejó. Su mano libre atrapó la mía antes de intentarlo.

— No quiero que te toques. De eso me encargo yo, Sakura.

Sin más, me quitó los calzones. Quedé finalmente desnuda ante él y antes de que él me diga algo, abrí mis piernas lo más que pude para que vea lo húmeda que estaba mi vagina solo por aquellas caricias. Era cierto que aún no estaba lo suficiente mojada, pero estaba segura de que aquello lo excitaría.

Estuve en lo cierto, porque sentí su dura erección contra mi vientre en el momento en el que me besó. Restregaba mi ligeramente húmeda entrada contra su excitado miembro y él gruñía. Yo gemía en el beso, imaginando que él ya me estaba penetrando con fuerza y hasta el fondo.

Sus dedos rozaron mi hinchada concha y no pude evitar gemir audiblemente. Éstos abrieron mis labios, buscando a tientas mi clítoris. No tardaron mucho en encontrarlo porque rápidamente sentí cómo mis fluidos bajaban por mis muslos. El orgasmo se acercaba mientras su dedo índice se restregaba contra mi sensible botón y el otro penetraba mi vagina.

— ¡M-Más rápido! — chillé en el beso.

Exploté más pronto de lo planeado. Mi vagina se contrajo una y otra vez por las oleadas de placer, apretujando su dedo. Sasuke lo sacó con cuidado y lo sorprendí llevándomelo a la boca. Mis fluidos tenían un sabor extraño pero sabía que lamer su dedo lo excitaría mucho más. No me equivoqué al sentir su erección incluso más dura que antes contra mi estómago.

Aún con la respiración agitada, lo besé desesperadamente. Mi mano se coló por sus calzoncillos y apretujé su pene. Estaba duro, bombeando sangre y listo para bañarme con su leche.

No podía esperar más. Necesitaba su miembro dentro de mí.

Él se sacó sus calzoncillos y antes de decir algo, me penetró de una sola estocada. Su grueso pene se deslizó por entre mis pliegues y coloqué mis piernas sobre sus hombros para que me embista con más facilidad. La cama rechinaba con nuestros movimientos y no dejamos de besarnos en ningún momento.

— ¿Así te gusta?

— ¡Mnn, sí! ¡Sasuke-kun, más duro! ¡Más duro!

Llegamos al orgasmo los dos juntos. Mis paredes vaginales apretujaron su pene en el momento en el que él disparó su semen dentro de mí. Nos besamos por unos minutos más, con su flácido pene aún dentro de mí. Nos cubrimos con la delgada sábana y lo miré fijamente. Me debía muchas respuestas.

— Mi mamá tuvo un prometido en su juventud pero nunca se casó con él. Aún así, él logró mantener el contacto conmigo pues ayudó a mi mamá a saldar una deuda que teníamos pendiente.

— El conde Uchiha — adiviné, al recodar el apellido que había usado aquella mañana.

— Sí. — él afirmó, besando mi frente. — Madara Uchiha me ofreció ser el heredero de sus bienes y su título.

— ¿Qué hay de tu madre? — le pregunté preocupada, acariciando su pecho desnudo.

— Madara la sigue amando y le ha pedido casarse con ella. Ella viajará con él a París y de ahí tomará su decisión. — él suspiró y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. — Si ella es feliz con él, se lo agradeceré mucho.

— ¿Aceptaste la propuesta de Madara?

— Tomaré su puesto cuando él muera. Por el momento, aprenderé todo lo que sea imprescindible para manejar el negocio y después asumiré su cargo. — me dijo suavemente.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

No pude evitar preguntar aquello. Sasuke nunca se había quejado de su condición económica. Era cierto que no eran las mejores, pero él y su madre vivían tranquilos. Yo siempre me quejaba de la petulancia de las vestimentas y conversaciones de los nobles. Tal vez la tomó en cuenta en el momento de tomar la decisión... Pero, ¿cuál había sido su razón para aceptar?

— Tenía que haber alguna forma de llegar a ti, de hacerlo por las buenas; y sobretodo porque quiero darte una vida que te mereces. — respondió, dejando un húmedo beso sobre mis labios.

— No me importan los lujos. — repliqué. — No seré feliz si tu no formas parte de mi vida.

— Yo tampoco.

Estiró su brazo para sacar algo de la pequeña mesa de noche. No pude ver que era porque toda la habitación estaba oscura y la luz de la luna solo iluminaba una parte de la cama. Él buscó a tientas mi mano; y deslizó algo frío por mi dedo anular. Sus labios se estamparon con los míos cuando me percaté de lo que era.

— ¿Me harías feliz por el resto de mi vida?

— Sí. — lo besé nuevamente, aún sin creerlo. — ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Mil veces sí!

.

.

_FIN_

_._

_10 de marzo del 2015_

No puedo creerlo. ¡Se terminó! Pero no se preocupen, haré un epílogo. Dejé algunos cabos sueltos que sí o sí los cerraré en éste. Espero no tardarme mucho en hacerlo.

Muchas gracias a las chicas que dejaron review: **Dulcecito311, Strikis, Nathaly Mena, Helenasxs **(realmente no sé qué haría sin ti),** Sonohrina, Marvelouscat, Kagome Iasmin **y** Mafer Black.**

.

Estadísticas (osea numeritos que hacen muy feliz a Hatsumi)

1719 views

50 reviews

34 favoritos

29 alertas

.

**Este fic no se alimenta solo. Tu review es más valioso de lo que piensas. (Y no, no hablo de los "conti plz", "lindo! síguelo", etc)**

**Hatsumi está a favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearle la teta y salir corriendo. A nadie le gusta que la manoseen :/**


End file.
